Crash and Burn
by Hijiri Hitokiri Battousai
Summary: After getting an e-mail, Heero has to deal with his emotions, at the same time trying to deal with the mission, plus his own, life, and Trowa and Wufei's as well. What happens when your emotions get the better of you? (313)-rating may go up.
1. When you feel all alone,

Crash and Burn.  
  
HHB: -needs to right-  
  
Rei: A Gundam Wing story?  
  
Trowa: -nods-  
  
Kai: Okay, me and Rei are going to leave now okay?  
  
Heero: Do what ever you want.  
  
HHB: NO STAY, or what ever.  
  
Quatre: Nice to met you.  
  
Kai & Rei: Same here.  
  
HHB: Shut up, someone who the disclaimer!  
  
Duo, and forcing Wufei to do it as well: Hijiri Hitokiri Battousai doesn't own the Gundam Wing charries, or the Beyblade ones. Though, the who DVD box set, the moive and the manga are to Kai's name.  
  
HHB: On with the show!  
  
~(*)~*~(*)~*~(*)~*~(*)~*~(*)~*~(*)~*~(*)~*~(*)~*~(*)~*~(*)~*~(*)~*~(*)~*~(*)~*~(*)~*  
  
Trowa walked quitely into a safe house him, Wufei and Heero where staying in. He went out to go get something to eat, and re-stock the ice box. They where almost out of everything for eating as well. So he made a stop to the store on his way home. He made sure not to make himself to noticeable though, he didn't want to be pinpointed by anyone that would cause him, or the other two member of his team any trubble.  
  
Heero was sitting in the dark typing away on his computer. Wufei had gone out for some time, and he said he was going into the city to visit Duo, and Quatre. Heero had no dout in his mind about how long Wufei would be though, most likely the evening, and be back earily morning. He had heard the door open. And looked up to see who it was. He saw a fall of alburn hair, meaning Trowa was back. He had taken his hand off the gun he had on the table, he wasn't going to take any risks with being so close to the enemy base.  
  
Trowa walked into the dinning room/kichen, after giving a nodded hello to the musky dark haired pilot. He started to place the iteams into the frige. And not soon after he heard typing coming from the other rooming meaning Heero was back to his old stotic self. He sighed alittle, and finished putting away all the frozen food, and started on the rest.  
  
After some time the typing stopped and Heero walked into the kichen. "Need help." He stated like it was everyday he offered his help to the green eyed pilot. But he just saw Trowa nodd his head, so he started helping the other pilot. Not that Trowa wasn't able to take care of it, it would just go by faster with the two of them doing it, rather then just the one.  
  
The last iteam of food was placed into it's spot, and they both looked at one another after sometime trying to find something to say it looked like. But nether could say anything, so Heero soon left the room, and so did Trowa at the same time. Though as there paths crossed Heero thought he could hear Trowa wisper a 'thank you' to him. Though he wasn't very sure.  
  
The Prussian blue eyed pilot turned back to his computer and there was an e-mail there, it looked like it was coded he looked at it for some time, and desided maybe it wasn't worth de-coding, it wasn't from J, or anyone like that. But the noticed down at the bottem, it read: ~From XXXG-01H2 - Heavyarms. He knew that it had to be from Trowa, because the pilot would use his Gundam's code, and name as his 'name' when sending a message. He then set to work decoding it. It didn't take long though, he manged to get it done in no time. And it read  
  
-Crash and Burn  
  
By: Savage Garden  
  
When you feel all alone  
  
And the world has turned its back on you  
  
Give me a moment please to tame your wild wild heart  
  
I know you feel like the walls are closing in on you  
  
It's hard to find relief and people can be so cold  
  
When darkness is upon your door and you feel like you can't  
  
Take anymore  
  
Let me be the one you call  
  
If you jump I'll break your fall  
  
Lift you up and fly away with you into the night  
  
If you need to fall apart  
  
I can mend a broken heart  
  
If you need to crash then crash and burn  
  
You're not alone  
  
When you feel all alone  
  
And a loyal friend is hard to find  
  
You're caught in a one way street  
  
With the monsters in your head  
  
When hopes and dreams are far away and  
  
You feel like you can't face the day  
  
Let me be the one you call  
  
If you jump I'll break your fall  
  
Lift you up and fly away with you into the night  
  
If you need to fall apart  
  
I can mend a broken heart  
  
If you need to crash then crash and burn  
  
You're not alone  
  
Because there has always been heartache and pain  
  
And when it's over you'll breath again  
  
You'll breath again  
  
You'll breath again  
  
When you feel all alone  
  
And the world has turned its back on you  
  
Give me a moment please  
  
To tame your wild wild heart  
  
Let me be the one you call  
  
If you jump I'll break your fall  
  
Lift you up and fly away with you into the night  
  
If you need to fall apart  
  
I can mend a broken heart  
  
If you need to crash then crash and burn  
  
You're not alone   
  
Heero was alittle taken away by the message and wonder what it ment. He just simply started at the screan. Then he sent back a reply, it was another song, it was, Possession By Sarah McLachlan, and he was sure that it was coded so no one but Trowa could read it.  
  
But then the dark haired pilot seemed to need to find his fellow compaion. He looked around the house, and then settled for going out side. Once he was out side, he found Trowa looking up at the stars, he was sitting, with his arms on his legs, looking into the night sky. He seemed to be listening to something. Heero quickly jumped onto the roof, and sat down be side Trowa, with out saying a word. He did notice that Trowa was listening to the song he sent him. And Heero thought the song described himself so well, and yet, so badly.  
  
Trowa just seemed to notice Heero being there. "So, you found my e-mail I take it?" He said with the poker face still in place, and still looking up to the sky.  
  
"Yah." Replyed Heero, looking up with him.  
  
"I see..." Was Trowa's only reply. He looked down at Heero, as the dark haired pilot rested his head agenst Trowa's shoulder.  
  
"When you feel all alone  
  
And a loyal friend is hard to find  
  
You're caught in a one way street  
  
With the monsters in your head  
  
When hopes and dreams are far away and  
  
You feel like you can't face the day, Trowa you seem to know so much about me, though I have told you nothing." Heero said quitely again.  
  
The dark green eyed pilot replyed just as quitely. "Heero peolpe think they know alot about you, but they don't look into your stormy Prussian blue eyes, to see into your soul. That's how I know you so well, I can't keep from looking into them."  
  
Heero then closed his eyes, just enjoying the moment. "Hn." He replyed just one last time, before he fell asleep next to the man he always fell for.  
  
~(*)~*~(*)~*~(*)~*~(*)~*~(*)~*~(*)~*~(*)~*~(*)~*~(*)~*~(*)~*~(*)~*~(*)~*~(*)~*~(*)~*  
  
To Be Cont.?  
  
~(*)~*~(*)~*~(*)~*~(*)~*~(*)~*~(*)~*~(*)~*~(*)~*~(*)~*~(*)~*~(*)~*~(*)~*~(*)~*~(*)~*  
  
HHB: Okay I'm a sap.  
  
Kai: Yah think?  
  
Rei, Quatre & Duo: -sniff-  
  
Trowa, & Heero: -straight face-  
  
Wufei: -looks away-  
  
HHB: I like it, to hell with you if you don't. Don't flame, I'll hurt you!  
  
~(*)~*~(*)~*~(*)~*~(*)~*~(*)~*~(*)~*~(*)~*~(*)~*~(*)~*~(*)~*~(*)~*~(*)~*~(*)~*~(*)~*  
  
PS: R&R TELL ME IF I SHOULD GO ON! AND THANKZ TO MY EDITOR, WHO HAS TO READ THIS STILL, BUT I'M POSTIN IT ANYWAY! 


	2. Give Me A Moment Please To Tame Your Wil...

Give me a moment please to tame your wild wild heart  
  
Heero: So why are you updating so soon?  
  
HHB: I got two reviews just the day after I posted the story.  
  
Trowa: So?  
  
HHB: I never get reviews right after I post a story so this has me hoping.  
  
Rei & Kai: -just sit there-  
  
HHB: Quatre?  
  
Quatre: Yah?  
  
HHB: You know what to do!  
  
Quatre: Alrighty! Hijiri Hitokiri Battosuai Owns nothing, to right of the peolpe straight from Gundam Wing, though does own alot of Gundam Wing stuff.  
  
HHB:- nodds nodds-  
  
^%^^^^%%^^^^^%^%^%^^^^%%^^^^^%^%^%^^^^%%^^^^^%^%^%^^^^%%^^^^^%^%^%^^^^%%^^^^^%^%  
  
Heero awoke to the sound of a bird tapping out side the bedroom window. He was in his room, which faced away from the sunrise, so he didn't have to worry about the light speeping into his room in the morning. Even thought he tended to get up before the sunrise, it was still nice. He looked at the clock and it read 4:30 after midnight; a.m. and he desided to get up. He pulled off the sheets and soon noticed that he was still wearing the clothes he was yesterday; his faitful spandex, and green muscle shirt.  
  
Once upon a time he hear a rumor that the shirt was made of Gundamium Alloy, and he had to think about this. Unless the store he got it at started selling clothes with the alloy he was very much sure that they did not have any traces of the substance. But really that was just side line information.  
  
He looked around the room, and it was indeed his; he thought maybe Trowa had- Wait Trowa!? He 'jumped' out of the bed, and opened the door to the room he was staying in, he wouldn't call it 'his room' sence he never really had a place to him, and name owership over something like a room, wo prove that he had a home. It was a safehouse, not a home, or a house in which peolpe tended to live. Sure maybe once it may have been used as one, but he douted anyone wanted to live there now.  
  
He opened the door to find the green eyed pilot making breakfast for the two of them. Trowa in Heero's mind had a six sence, to where his fellow pilots were. He started walking down the hall, as Trowa walked down the other way and handed him a cup of hot coffee.  
  
"Wufei's back." Trowa started. He wasn't much of a talker, and it didn't really help that he had a poker face, so most peolpe didn't understand him much. But Heero did seem to understand the other pilot at time, though, sometimes he didn't understand what the 'clown boy' was talking about.   
  
The dark haired boy nodded his head, and walked into the dinning room. He sat down next to Wufei and looked at the black haired counter part. "Wufei, did Quatre of Duo have any new information?" Heero didn't tend to 'beat around the bush', and tended to get straight to the point.  
  
"No, they only backed up the information we already had. So the operation is still moving forward? We are still leaving at 6:00?" The asian pilot replyed. It seemed the three most quite peolpe could talk to one another and have a 'civil' conversation, with out going at one another, or yelling. Everything was quite, and well kept though.  
  
Heero was about to open his mouth, but Trowa said what he was about to say for him. "Yes, it seems that way. And we haven't got anyother missions to say other ways of how we are ment to do things. Just get in get out, and destroy the base." The amber haired pilot replyed taking a sip of his coffee.  
  
Wufei nodded, and so did Heero. "We move out at 5:45, get ready." Said the perfict soilder to the dragon, and the clown. They both noddedm and finished there coffee, and it was tea for Wufei.  
  
Heero went to his lap top to see if there was anynew information, which there wasn't. Not a single new e-mail, from anyone. As Trowa went to have a shower and get ready for the day, and Wufei went to practice with his katana. When Trowa was done, Heero had the bathroom, then Wufei. After Heero was done on the computer, we went to go fix up his gundam.  
  
The gundams had been stored someways away. And he make it a rather quick trip there, with out being seen. He started to work on Wing Gundam, and check the data. He of course had taken his lap top with him. He started going over the data, and calulations of his gundam. He started to read the specifications of the Gundam out. "Specifications: Classification: mobile suit Model number: XXXG-01W, head height: 16.3 meters, dry weight: 7.1 tons, armor materials: Gundanium alloy, armament: vulcan x 2 machine cannon x 2 beam saber x 2 buster rifle x 1. Good good. Now for the ability levels." He replyed going carfully over the Gundam. "Ability levels: fighting ability: level 130, weapon ability: level 140, speed ability: level 145, power ability: level 135, armored ability: level 130. Interesting, the speed, and power ablity are low by 5%." ((1)) He started to try and find the error, and mix it.  
  
Trowa came walking up to the Gundams sometime after. "Heero?" He said looked at Wing, and not seeing the pilot.  
  
"Trowa?" Heero stuck his head out his gundam, he was working on the leg where the problem was. When the other pilot called his name. He was covered in grease from head to toe.  
  
"You can have the shower now." The alburn pilot said bluntly.  
  
"Alright, thought I do have a question for you." Heero said jumping down from his gundam, wipping off his hands on a rag. "What made you send that e-mail?"  
  
Trowa looked alittle stunded at the pilot's question. "Act on your emotions. Something you yourself taught me. And I did. I may not be able to speek my emotions, but I can write them, and it makes them easyer too, if they aren't your own words, but have a greater meaning." He replyed easyly, like he had been said it to himself all night.  
  
"I see, well just don't let it get in the way of the mission. You know what comes frist-" Heero said walking by the other pilot, handing him his laptop.  
  
"The mission." Finsished Trowa. The mission always came frist in Heero's and his own 'book' and nothing would get in the way. "I understand."  
  
Heero nodded, and started to walk away. "Let Wufei use the computer if there is still time, after, to do the corrections on his moble suit, if he wants." Trowa just nodded, and set to work on his gundam.  
  
On the way back Heero noticed Wufei out in the yard, training his mind and body. Which really is the root of all sword play. He whached him for a moment before starting to head inside, when he heard Wufei's voice, call out his name.  
  
"Yuy!" Shouted the asian pilot walking up to him. "Why are you acting so strange today?" The boy just stated what he felt, and that's all the other had ever done, was stay what he felt, or most of the time. "Tell me!" He demanded at the pilot.  
  
"It is not your life, and I may live mine out acting the way I wish. It doesn't matter how I act aslong as the mission is carryed out, does it?" Heero reply calmly, slowly walking back into the house.  
  
"It does, Trowa, you, and I are all poans in this game, and it does matter how we act because he indanger thoughs around us. Understand? And you are acting differently, and it's not because of the mission, because you don't act so... weird when a mission comes around. Tell me what's wrong!" Wufei demanded, wanting to grab Heero and throw him to the ground. "And does it have to do with Trowa? Or with him telling you about how he feels?"  
  
Heero stopped in his tracks. "Yes, and I don't think I can re-turn his emotions. I thought maybe I could, but now I don't think I can. It will put to much a risk, on him, and me. It will give us a weakness, and I can't have that durning this war. I need to limit weakness, not gain one." He stated before walking into the house, but before he walked into the house. He heard Wufei said softly. "And what about Trowa? He knows the risks as well. And he has always acted to save you frist. When he blocked Quatre attack when he was in Zero, and when he looked after you. You don't think about him." But Heero didn't think about it and walked into the 'safe house'.  
  
With in the hour, they where all done verything. It was 5:30, and they where all ready. They would starte the mission earily.  
  
And so the mission begain, with two heartless soilders, now worry about more then just there own hides.  
  
^%^^^^%%^^^^^%^%^%^^^^%%^^^^^%^%^%^^^^%%^^^^^%^%^%^^^^%%^^^^^%^%^%^^^^%%^^^^^%^%  
  
HHB: Chapter done.  
  
Heero: I seem to have mood swings.  
  
Trowa: Blame HHB, his brother calls him jackel and hide.  
  
HHB: Shut up, Trowa time for the reviews, and Kai, and Rei, or set free!  
  
Kai & Rei: YAH!  
  
HHB: Okay, reviews  
  
To Mara202: I live the song as well, and guess what? I'm listening to that song well righting it. Is the AMV done by a person named Naomi? ^.~ If it is, then it's the AMV I am listening to well writing this story. It just gave me a need to write this story. ^^! Really your frist? Well I thank you for letting me be the first 3+1+3/3x1x3 stories you have read. I love this pairing alot, and I'm not a person who likes 1+2+1/1x2x1 stories. Even though I have read a few, there not my fav. paring, from whaching the the Gundam Wing, and reading alot on it, and owning a lot of it, I still think that Heero, and Trowa are best made for one another. ^^ Thankz for your review though.   
  
To seletua: Thank you very much, reviews like yours make me feel so warm and fuzzy inside. ^^;;; Thank you very much as well, I like the Trowa, and Heero pairing the best! Nah! I hope you enjoy the story as much as I like writing it. Also, my editer, doesn't seem to be talking at the moment. So I'll post the edited verstion when it is editted. 'Kay?  
  
HHB: 'Kay, sence I like writing this story so much, maybe there mite be another chapter up later today, or tomorrow who knows?  
  
^%^^^^%%^^^^^%^%^%^^^^%%^^^^^%^%^%^^^^%%^^^^^%^%^%^^^^%%^^^^^%^%^%^^^^%%^^^^^%^%  
  
((1))= Oz's mass-produced mobile suit Leo is rated at 100 in each category.  
  
^%^^^^%%^^^^^%^%^%^^^^%%^^^^^%^%^%^^^^%%^^^^^%^%^%^^^^%%^^^^^%^%^%^^^^%%^^^^^%^%  
  
P.s.: Everything that has to do with the Gundams, and the ability, comes straight from the website it self. So don't be picking a fight with me about it, alright!?  
  
^%^^^^%%^^^^^%^%^%^^^^%%^^^^^%^%^%^^^^%%^^^^^%^%^%^^^^%%^^^^^%^%^%^^^^%%^^^^^%^%  
  
R&R, PLEASE NO FLAMES THOUGH! 


End file.
